August 1736 (3)
= Vossiche Zeitung - August 1736 = Weather this month *Mediterranean becalmed. *Heavy rain in India and the East Indies. *Storms in the far south and India. *Floods in India. Events Of Importte Pertaining To Recent Matters Rome *The Archbishop of Naples, Giuseppe Spinelli, Cardinal-elect, has arrived in Rome for the canonisations and surely, he hopes and believes, to have his red hat confirmed thus making him a cardinal proper. Other guests who came to Rome for the event include Doge Ruggiero Doria of Genoa, Cardinal Savorelli - the Bishop of Genoa, and Cardinal Alessanadro Lippi of Savoy, who was followed a couple of days later by Duke Victor Amadeus II of Savoy and the duke’s son Carlo Emanuele, Marche Le Langhe, Conte d'Barolo. For this occasion Ambassador Manfred von Drachenfels represented Maria Theresa, Archduchess of Austria and Queen of Bohemia, and as part of their grand tour Conte Giorgio Magro and Donna Cateina also came to witness the ceremony. *After a solemn mass elevating Guiseppi Spinelli, Archbishop of Naples to the College of Cardinals, His Holiness presented him with his gold ring of office and then embraced him. Afterwards the Metropolitan Gennady Mikhailovich Yakovlev spoke to Pope Benedict XIII on the subject of beards, which following the Spiritual Father’s observations regarding Saint George being depicted beardless has been on his mind lately. However, the Metropolitan did not look worried nor inferior as he spoke thus: “Spiritual Father what you said is true. However Jesus is always shown with a beard and our faith states a man must have a beard or facial hair. Might I remind you that your very own statues of St. Peter in Rome depict him complete with beard as do numerous drawings and paintings. Therefore I reject your argument because you as a Roman Catholic cannot see how important it is to our faith. Why should I change my beliefs and ways so you may enter my cathedrals? Do not try to change me or my faith’s ways or is this how you intend to reunite the two faiths, on your terms and conditions? Whilst I respect you as Patriarch of Rome, do not seek to change my beliefs or ways, rather seek to understand and accept them. My faith and I have not tried to change yours, therefore leave it be and be content that we are Catholics and Christians.” *St. Peter’s Square was filled to overflowing with assembled clergy, visiting dignitaries, pilgrims and citizens of Rome for the mass of canonization. As the Pope stood and approached the altar, the crowd fell silent and listened as His Holiness intoned the traditional words: “For the honour of the Blessed Trinity, the exaltation of the Catholic faith and the fostering of Christian life, by the authority of our Lord Jesus Christ, of the Holy Apostles Peter and Paul, and our own, after due deliberation and frequent prayers for divine assistance, and having sought the counsel of many of our brethren in the Episcopate, we declare and define that Blessed Vincent de Paul is a Saint and we enroll him among the Saints, decreeing that he is to be venerated in the whole Church as one of the Saints.” The crowd roared back, “amen.” Thrice more it was repeated to canonize Caterina Fieshi Adorno, Jean-Françoise Régis and Giuliana Falconieri. A full mass was then co-celebrated with two dozen cardinals while many, many priests went among the crowd offering communion. Among the crowd were also seen to be many hundreds of Jesuit missionaries. In his homily the pope encouraged everyone and in particular missionaries to emulate the example of the holy saints. Sofia *In a rare public disagreement Prince Radey openly argued with King Alexander of the Bulgars that the dignity of all Bulgars should be respected by both himself, Constantinople and Rome. He is adamant that Sofia should make its own foreign policy and not serve as the Tsar's vassal in all matters. With this in mind he is calling for the Jesuits to be permitted to return, while also stating that the Russians should also continue to be respected and seen as friends. Aldo Tapparo, the Papal legate, seizing the moment asked if His Majesty the King would care to re- spond? He in turn was set upon, vocally at least, by one of Radey’s friends who complained bellicosely that he was an ‘arrogant so-and-so’! “What have the Roman Catholics ever done for us?” he asked, sneering that most Bulgars don’t like Aldor ‘nor your pope’. To Prince Radey’s dismay, his friend (whose name is Theodore) turned to King Alexander and urged His Highness to make it illegal for any Jesuits or Roman Catholic missionaries to preach in Bulgaria on pain of death! Vienna *The five-man Royal Council of Bohemia has arrived in Vienna by royal command. They were warmly welcomed by their queen, who assured them that the prosperity and security of Bohemia is a matter close to her heart. She gladly heard proposals that will strengthen Bohemian institutions without detracting from unity with Austria. Councillor Wilhelm Walter claimed that Hanover had designs on Bohemia and urged that strong garrisons be employed in the land to deter any aggression. General Baron Konrad von Roman agreed with this while expressing his delighted that Councillor Walter, a Lutheran, should speak so loyally toward Her Majesty. Bishop Corvinus of Pilsen then spoke up, asking that a seminary for Catholic priests be opened in Vienna, “The need is great is the counter-reformation is remain to strong in Bohemia and not be swallowed up, and this is a non-violent way of heading toward that objective.” Together with Prince Metternich and the Duke von Dodenburg, Minister for the Interior, Maria Theresa listened attentively, assuring them that their comments will be taken on board. Although Her Majesty leaves for Munich in September, she will visit Prague soon for further discussions with them and to decide actions. *On their first public engagement following their formal betrothal, Her Majesty Queen Maria Theresa and Prince James, accompanied by Prince Metternich have opened new landscaped gardens in the centre of Vienna – the Emperor Karl Memorial Gardens. In the middle is a statue of her late parents – her father standing, her mother sitting. Her Majesty announced to those present that she has funded the gardens and statue from her own purse, “to return some of the great joy and warmth to the people of Vienna that I derive from them.” *The Duke of Savoy’s Foreign Minister Jarno Fisichell has conveyed his duke’s regards to Prince Metternich and stated that Savoy would be honoured by the presence of the royal couple as part of their honeymoon tour next year. Budapest *Miklos von Horthy, the Speaker of the Hungarian Diet was quite distressed to have to deploy on the streets a regiment of cuirassiers to stop riots in the city of Budapest getting out of hand. The rioting has continued for a second month because of the dire economic situation and poverty introduced ever since the King of Spain became the monarch of Hungary as well. In the days that followed, to prevent a further outbreak, handsome sums of emergency poor relief were paid out to the poor and needy. This appears to have quelled the discontent, for the time-being at least. Compensation has also been paid to victims of the rioting who have lost property or a living on account of the recent troubles, including Count Maximillian von Rappard who enjoyed what was perhaps the largest single payout. Count von Rappard expressed dismay at the Budapest riots, appealing for calm ‘until King Joseph is able to establish authority over his new lands.’ He has made known to the nobility and people of Budapest that Her Majesty Queen Maria Theresa will gladly send significant amounts of grain to Hungary should the authorities request it, ‘with her compliments and free of charge or condition, in order to alleviate the suffering of a peoples who occupy a special place in her heart but who were sadly taken away from her guardianship.’ A reward of 100 Gold Escudos is being offered to pay for information leading to the arrest of the ringleader of the rioters in Budapest. Madagascar *Boats containing Portuguese marines have gone ashore somewhere along the eastern coast of Madagascar and encountered what appears to be a hidden pirate cove; a stockade containing a yard of sorts and off of which is anchored five cruisers which are displaying black pirate ensigns! The marines, while pretty sure they had been seen, returned to their own ships. Their own fleet of four lineships and 19 cruisers didn't remain here but continued on their journey after noting the location of this den of thieves at a place they've dubbed Stockade Cove. Versailles *Having gained entry into the French court with the help of the Papal legate Marrissio Barberini, the Church Commissioners led by Cardinal Lindberg spoke to Cardinal Richelieu who has agreed to comply with their request to be allowed to help modernise the Gallican Church's bookkeeping methodology. Also at court Piero Gambarotta, Conte d’Asti offered the continued respects of His Highness the Duke and the Duchy of Savoy to the French. Peru *Well armed bandits have raided sugar plantations along the Peruvian coast, hauling off what they could carry into the interior toward the Andes Mountains. Morocco *Brigands have also struck in Morocco, ransacking nine Portuguese trade caravans in different areas of the country. Philadelphia *William Penn has been appointed First Consul of the Americas Republic! Under his new leadership the Independence Day celebrations of the 4th August were particularly upbeat. The entire city of Philadelphia was bedecked in red, white and blue flags and garlands. A great banquet was held at the National Assembly which was attended by incumbent ministers, senators, ambassadors and other dignitaries. On that day the 1st, 2nd, and 3rd Republican Brigades paraded through the city followed by the troopers of the 1st Cavalry Brigade. While they marched past to the beat and rattle of drum and fife alms were handed out to the poor, and the day concluded with a fireworks extravaganza! {The Americas Republic has a new player!} Turin *Chancellor Paolo Barrichello of Savoy has announced an increase in the commoner tax from 8% to 10%, with immediate effect. Furthermore he has exempted Papal traders from paying the 10% tariff usually paid by merchants in Savoy. St. Petersburg *The Russian Minister of the Interior, Count Joseph Chzov called in the Papal ambassador, Luigi Amaduzzi who arrived an hour later than expected, and entered the Ministry of the Interior wearing a suspicious - or agitated - frown! Chzov informed Amaduzzi that ‘the Emperor of the Romans finds the Papal Legate’s recent comments in Sofia offensive. Yourself, your embassy and indeed all Jesuit mission from Rome are now expelled from all the lands of the Emperor. They will be allowed back, if ever, at the Emperor’s pleasure in the future.’ It has to be said that Chzov seemed well pleased as if delivered this message... ! (Jesuits missions in Moscow and Constantinople have been expelled). *Princess Eleanor Charlotte, the Duchess of Athlone, who is a guest at the Winter Palace has been given permission to hold her parties! Stockholm *The Swedish royal family escorted by the Drabants have returned to Stockholm from Calmar. Crowds lined the streets, bridges and quays to welcome them home. London *King James of England, accompanied by several naval officers, has officiated at the commissioning ceremony for the new Royal Navy ship of war HMS Reliant. Fez *The Spanish dragoons who had been surrounding Moorish forces north of Fez have ridden off in a northerly direction (just in time for Mohammed Reggab, who was greatly relieved since he had been contemplating surrender as he supplies were on the point of being exhausted!). *Prince Yusuf has met the imam Muhammed and thanked him for his words of solidarity to the people of Fez. “The Caliphate believes that the end is in sight and soon a genuine peace will return to the nation, allowing the reinvestment to begin. I ask of you that you continue to give his support to the Caliphate’s involvement,” Yusuf said. The Prince then gave his personal pledge to fight ‘against the fall of Fez and protect this Islamic state’. Imam Muhammed thanked Yusuf for his sentiments, and urged him to draw the sword and drive the infidels into the sea! “They deserve nothing less after what they have done to the people of Allah,” he growled. Yusuf then went alone through the bazaars and souks, asking after any leading nobles he may contact in Fez. He was taken to meet Hassan Benjulloun down a narrow alley, having said that he will need lead any reprisals against any nobleman of Morocco if they admit knowledge of any state-sponsored piracy in Morocco. He found Hassan overseeing the laying out of some carpets, and was welcomed in and made welcome. Hassan was asked about piracy, and lifted his eyes skyward. “Oh, how many times must we hear that! There hasn’t been any piracy from these shores since the Corsairs relocated to Madagascar many, many years ago!” When asked about Sefou, it was claimed that it is - or rather was - a holding camp ‘for future Bukhari so that they would be well looked after before serving as soldiers.’ El Escorial, Madrid & Budapest *As an immediate boast to the economy King Joseph’s representatives in the cortez’s of Castille and Catalonia, as well as the Deputy Lord Lieutenant of Hungary in Budapest have grained permission from theses assemblies to waive all taxes, except those levied on foreigners, on the understanding that they shall recommence at their old levels from January 1738. Unsurprisingly, all the assemblies consented! *At El Escorial King Joseph condemned the rioting in Budapest but accepted that a recession is affecting parts of Europe. However he warned that only peaceful petitioning for state intervention will be tolerated. These measures, as well as those announced at Budapest earlier, are being reported via the pages of El Pais newspaper which also carries exhortations to buy goods from King Joseph’s domains to help the economy. Stuttgart *The Tsar’s Foreign Affairs Minister, Michail Shafirov has arrived in Stuttgart and sent a request to the ducal court of Wurtemburg-Saxony to be permitted to meet Prince Leopold of Saxony? Baghdad *In Baghdad the Caliph has spoken. “This can be a month of celebrations and praise to the Will of Allah. His Holiness has issued a Papal Bull ordering Christian pilgrims to not travel to the Holy Lands. He has achieved a desired policy of the Caliphate for us, and no longer do we have to accommodate the flow of Catholics into the Holy Lands. I am sure I am not the only one to note that His Holiness has admonished Morocco for is support of slavery, at the same time that news reaches us that a Spanish SLAVER caravan has gone missing in Morocco (nothing to do with the Caliphate by the way). Oh dear the hypocrisy of the Catholic world shows itself once more, no better personified than in the Pope himself.” Venice *With the help of French traders in the area 50 squadrons of horse and 36 artillery batteries of the French Army were ferried from Venice to the French fleet in the bay outside. The operation was fraught with difficulty but managed! The fleet couldn’t set sail however once the men, horses and guns were embarked on account of the lack of wind by which to do so by. This aided the embarkation operation, but is delaying departure. Munich *Elector Ferdinand of Bavaria and his courtiers have learnt from Baron Johannes Muhlenkamp that Queen Maria Theresa will visit next month, ‘in accordance with the Elector’s suggestion.’ People being Much Admired by the Best in Société *Portugal *Russia *Sweden *France *Denmark *United Kingdom *Austria *Tuscany *Spain *Poland Shipping Lists: Being a Reporte on Knowne Shipping Movements *The English Royal Hydrographic Squadron has sailed to Copenhagen. *An English merchant ship is reported to have been lost in the Indian Ocean. Lloyds Lists: Being a Reporte on Knowne Shipping Losses from Causes Unknowne or Knowne *None. Ambassadorial Appointments *Sent by Spain to Bohemia, Don Fernando de Cortes, Marquis de del Valle. *Sent by France to the Caddo Indians, Colonel Michel Fénelon. Trade Missions Opened *None. Automatically parsed by LGDRParser v1.0 Category:Game 3